Anubis Returns Part 2
by Kaiba Girl 38
Summary: Anubis is back and is after Tea. Yami will do anything to get her back. But when the time comes will he go back to the past or stay with Tea?


As Yami finished his sentence, the others appeared.  
"Are you O.K., Yami?"Yugi asked.  
"Where is Tea?" asked Joey.  
" Is she ok?"Serenity asked.  
"No, I'm afraid she's not,"Yami said as he turned,"She's been kidnapped by Johnny!" with tears coming out of his eyes.  
" Why?" asked Mai.  
" Because he wants you, Yami"  
" Kaiba, how do you know?" said Tristan and Duke in unison.  
" Because we saw Johnny go to that castle on the mountains."Mokuba said,covering his brother.  
" But why would he want Yami?" Joey said.  
"Haven't you dweebs figured it out yet?"Kaiba said.  
" Hey, and what's that supposted to mean?''Joey said.  
" Hey, where are you going, Yami?"Yugi said.  
"To rescue Tea". He said as he headed toward the mountains.  
" Not without us." Joey said.  
" Are you sure? I don't want anyone else hurt." he said.  
"Dude, since when have we not ever gone?" Joey said.  
" We're a team and Tea's our friend too."Tristan said.  
" And friends stick together." Serenity said.  
" All right, you coming too Kaiba?" Yami said.  
"Why would I what to join the geek club?"asked Kaiba rudely.  
"Because Tea is my friend and I want to help too or did you forget how Tea saved my life." said Mokuba.  
"Fine."Kaiba said.  
"Then let's go."Yami said.  
"Yah!"everybody yelled,beside Kaiba.In the castle, high in the mountains,Johnny snickered.  
" Do they actually think they can save Tea!"he said.  
" Be careful what you do with her and remember our deal." a voice said."Don't underestamate the pharaoh"  
" Of course Master." he said.  
" LET ME GO! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"said Tea as she struggled to untie the ropes that held her to the chair and trying not to break her hands because of the metal around them.  
"The more you stuggle, the more you make me want to kiss you again."Johnny said,laughing.  
Tea's eyes widened with shock.  
" Yes Tea, that was me and my vengence will soon be at hand." Johnny said.  
" So scream as long as you want, because you kissed me in front of him." laughing harder than ever now.  
Tea looked down with tears entering into her eyes.  
" Yami forgive me, YAMI!"   
At the bottom of the mountain, Yami and the gang stopped at the foot of the mountain just in time to hear Tea scream.  
" Did you guys hear that?" asked Serenity.  
" Dat was Tea, it has to be." said Joey.  
" We have to find her, but were could she be." Duke asked.  
Yugi,Yami,and Ishizu looked at each other and nodded.They were by the mountain looking for a passage way. "What are you guys doing?" asked Tristan.  
" If Yami can harness the true powers of the Millennium Puzzle and locate the Millennium Necklace ,then we will be able to find the secret passageway." said Ishizu.  
"How did you know that?" asked Duke.  
They moved out of the way and there,on the mountain,was the symbol of the eye.(like the one on the Millennium Puzzle)  
"Oh! I get it!" shouted Joey.  
"For once you get something,Wheeler" said Kaiba.  
" Very funny Kaiba." Joey said crossly.  
"Quit fighting and let Yami consentrate." said Mai,sharply.  
" My Pharaoh, we are ready when you are." said Ishizu.  
"We are right here for you,Yami."said Joey.  
"All the way!"said the others(beside Kaiba and Mokuba.  
"Just get on with it." Kaiba said. Yami closed his eyes and thought "I have to rescue Tea no matter what. I promised her I would take care of her and I won't break that PROMISE!" .The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yami tried to call out to Tea.Up in the throne room of the tower,as Tea sat in the room having the flashback of the horrible kiss from Johnny,the Millenniun Necklace began to glow.  
( Tea can you hear me? )  
(Yami... is that you )  
(Tea,are you alright)  
(Yes, were are you and how am I talking to you)  
(You're in the castle up on the mountains and we are talking through the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace)  
(Oh.Yami ,I...I...I)  
(Don't worry, we will be up there in a minute just keep focusing your necklaces' energy to me)  
(o.k. here I go)  
Suddenly, the eye on the mountain began to glow as a passage came from the wall of the mountain.  
"JOHNNY,SHE AND THE PHARAOH ARE COMMUNICATING,STOP THEM!" said the voice.  
Suddenly,a scream and a laughter was heard as Yami opened his eyes and yelled,"Ahhhh"  
"What's wrong with Yami!" said Yugi.  
" Are you alright ,dude." said Tristan.  
" My pharaoh, I can't sense Tea or the necklace."said Ishizu.  
" We have to find her,let's go!" said Yugi because Yami had already run ahead.  
" Come on Bro." pleaded Mokuba.  
" Alright let's go." Kaiba said.  
" Wait, Kaiba,Mokuba we must find you and Kaiba's spirits so that they can help the pharaoh"  
" Make up your mind." said Kaiba.  
"Follow me then" "Is she still asleep?" said the voice.  
" Yes Master and she is ready for the show to begin." said one of the servents.  
"Good and what of the news of Johnny?" said the voice.  
" He is going with the plan as schedualed." said the other servent.  
" Bring Tea in here and sit her on the target"  
"Yes master." said the maid as she left to retrieve Tea.  
" Good everything is going as planned,and with Tea's help my body will be back and I shall have my revenge"As Yami and the gang reached the last path to the passage way,Dark Paladin and Magican of Black Chaos appeared.  
"Only the chosen one may enter"  
" But if you can answer the questions, you friends may enter as well." said Dark Paladin.  
"Very well then, what is the question."said Yami.  
" Is there 7 or 8 millennium items?" asked Magican of Black Chaos.  
" Seven but one may have been found."he answered.  
"Correct"  
"My turn.What Millennium Items do you not own." asked Dark Paladin.  
"Millennium Eye,Millennium Ring,Millennium key and scales,and the Millennium Rod.I don't own five." Yami said smiling.  
" ...Correct." "Alright!Dat's how you show them Yami!" Joey said as he started toward the entrance.  
"Wait Joey!" said Yugi.  
Yami pulled him out of the way just before he could be hit by the powers of the two monsters. Johnny came into the throne room with a tux and a smile on his face.  
"So where is my bride!" he said happily.  
"Back behind the curtains but you can't see her just yet." said the voice deeply even more than before.  
" Of course how could I have forgotten." he said.  
"Master,has your voice gotten deeper?" he said.  
" Master, the pharaoh and his friends are at Dark Paladin and Magican of Black Chaos,shall I have them attack again." said the maid.  
" No,let the pharaoh wear down"  
" Yes master""Hey, dat wasn't very funny." Joey said.  
Suddenly Dark Magican and Dark Magican Girl appeared.Soon the whole family was out but the cards weren't on the duel disk.  
" Hey what's up with this.The whole Dark Magican family is out."Mai said.  
" We have talked to them, you may enter." said Dark Magican Girl.  
"Right,let's go."said Yami. When everyone had gone, Dark Magican Girl spoke,"My fellow family,we must help the pharaoh or the world will die and darkness will cover the world"  
" We understand." They said in unison.  
"Then shall we go?"she said.  
"Let's go." said Dark Magican as they all started to disappear. At the exit of the passage way, a familliar-looking maid was standing waiting for them.  
" My master awaits for you." she said and turned around."Follow me"  
"Are you sure we can trust her?"Joey said to Yugi.  
"Whatever Yami does,I believe in his choices."he said.  
Yami started to follow as they followed the maid into the throne room as she told them.  
"Master, the pharaoh and his friends are here.  
"Ah yes, I 've been expecting you for a time now"  
"Who said that!"asked Serenity.  
"It was me"  
The lights came on and there on the throne was Johnny trying on a crown and a curtain with someone behind it.  
"JOHNNY,WHERE IS TEA!" Yami said.  
"How would I know,I'm not the master."he said.  
"What's dat supposted to mean?"Joey asked.  
"It means Wheeler,that he is not the master,only a servent"  
" So where have you been,rich boy?"Joey said as Kaiba,Mokuba,and Ishizu entered the throne room.  
" Business.But I'm still here aren't I"  
"Are you done talking already?"Johnny demanded.  
" Johnny,where is Tea and who is your master." said Yugi with tension.  
" Master,may I?" he said.  
"Do it." a voice said with much evil.  
"Servents of the Master,come"  
Yami's eyes widen with shock.  
"MASTER SIMON,FIZDIS,...HEISHIN"  
" Oh no, ... my pharaoh." said Ishizu quietly.  
" Who are those people?"asked Tristan.  
"Master Simon was Yami's tutor,attendant and card metor.He taught Yami how to play duel monsters.Fizdis was the maid that tried to save Yami before he died.And Heishin...he tried to kill Yami and take over The Amenhotep Dynasty." Ishizu said.  
"Jono,Seto,come join us so that we may destory the pharaoh." Simon said.  
" Jono,who's Jono?" said Joey.  
" That's you,your name was Jono back then."said Ishizu.  
"Oh." he said as Yami said"What did you do to them"  
"Nothing,the master did this." Fizdis said.  
" So as you can see, my revenge is finally at hand"  
said Johnny.  
While Johnny bragged on and on the voice had spoken to the person behind the curtain.  
"Johnny, now is the time." said the voice once again.  
" Very well then,everyone TEA or YAMI's WIFE,TEANA!" said Johnny,laughing as the curtain arose and there sitting in the chair was Tea.(She's wearing exactly what she wears in the game Forbidden Memories.Only she looks like a queen now)  
"TEA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Yugi said.  
Tea stood up and smiled.She had a strange smile and and evil look but said nothing.  
"She can't hear you, you fool.Tea show them your power." Johnny said.  
Tea stood there and smiled even more and began to laugh.  
" Guys, Tea scaring me." Serenity said as she grabbed onto Joey.  
"She's o.k." Joey said.  
"Attack now." said the voice coming from nowhere.  
"With plessure." Tea said as the symbol of the eye appeared on her forehead and the Millennium Rod appeared in her hand.  
Tea's eyes turned a dark red as a large beam shot from the Necklace and the Rod and struck Johnny.  
" Ok,maybe not."Joey said backing up.  
"What happened to our deal!" he screamed "My body is ready and I have decided to marry Teana myself"  
"He thinks Tea's name is Teana." Yugi whispered to Yami.  
"Not exactly Yugi, Yami was to marry Teana but now that it is Tea,I WILL marry her." the voice said.  
" Johnny has gone to the pyramid of light.Pharaoh, the voice is ANUBUS!"said Ishizu.  
" I guess the time has come.My servents,here I come.Tea open my grave and bring me back to life"  
"Tea,Nooo!" Yugi said as Tea said some words in another language and Anubus appeared flesh and all, beside Tea laughing.  
" Thank you my queen"  
Tea smiled.  
"Put them in cells and I want the pharaoh by himself." said Anubus.  
"Tea..." Yami said as he was carried away.  
Tea looked at him and laughed,smiling as Anubus said "And now for the wedding"In one cell everyone was in one cell, while Yami was in the cell across in the back.  
"Yami...Yami...are you o.k"  
No reply came from the cell across.  
" He's probably sulking because of Tea." said Kaiba.  
" Why you..." said Joey.  
"Take it easy Joey." Tristan and Duke said but stopped short.  
" Did you just say something nice for once." Joey said.  
" Maybe,maybe not"  
" Yugi, try to talk to the Yami though the puzzle." Duke suggested.  
"We can't because of Tea and Anubus."said Ishizu said.  
" I hope he is alright." said Yugi.In the other cell, Yami kept having that horrible flashback of Tea and Johnny and then Tea and Anubus.  
"Ok listen up because I only going to say this once.One of you may join the pharaoh is his cell and some of you may be in Tea's wedding. So choose now." said Heishin.  
"Yugi go and talk to Yami." Joey said as everyone nodded.  
When Heishin had left and as Yugi was about to enter Yami's cell, it began to glow.  
"TEA!"   
Suddenly,just before the kiss of Tea and Anubus, a voice was heard,"LEAVE HER ALONE"  
Anubus turned around to see Yami in his princely clothes,and everyone out of their cell.  
"My servents, attack! Tea take us to the top"  
As they disappeared,Yami smiled,"Your hearts need to be purified, so I shall do it for you"  
As he held up his hand, his puzzle glew as the body of the servents disappeared.There in the places of the body stood the spirits.  
"Thank you my Pharaoh."Fizdis said as her spirit disappeared.  
" My heart is pure.Darkness took over me before I could control it ,thank you my Pharaoh." Heishin said.  
" I have taught you well. Rescue your true love and your memories will be returned to you." said Simon as his and Heishin's spirits disappeared.  
" Go Yami,we will stay here and take out these monsters."Yugi said.  
"Thanks guys.I'll bring her back." he said as Curse of Dragon appeared.  
"We know you will ,Yami, my pharaoh." Ishizu said as he rode away. On top of the castle,Anubus and Tea were about to kiss,"Kiss me and you will be mine forever." Anubus said.  
" She will never kiss you, Anubus"  
" What!" Anubus screamed.  
Around Yami was the whole Dark Magican family.  
Anubus' eyes started to widen remembeing how he lost his dual to Yami 5,000 years ago.  
" Magican family, I ask you to call apon every duel monster that helped me 5,000 years ago"  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, more than 200 monsters appeared.  
"My beasts and friends,give me your strength and power to defeat the evil that walks the earth NOW"  
As Joey and the others finished off the rest or Anubus's monsters,an explosion was heard up above them.  
"We have to get up there now!" said Joey starting to run to the stairs.  
"Hey moron,the monsters on this island are real.Use them,not stairs." Kaiba said.  
"Good idea Kaiba." Ishizu said as mosters came out of nowhere.  
"Let's go"  
"Yah"  
(If you didn't know already,the castle is very high up, about 50 stories tall)Up on top, Anubus was laughing as he started to disappear.  
"It doesn't matter if you win or not because Tea will be dead at midnight and that is only two hours away.HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" When Anubus had disappeared, Tea fainted and said three words that made Yami say them back,"I LOVE YOU"  
Yami caught her and Joey and the others had seen all from when Anubus disappeared.  
" Ohh Tea." Serenity said crying in Tristan's arms.  
Mai was in Joey's and Ishizu was in Duke's arms.  
" Don't cry, my friends,there is still a way to save her." said Fizdis in her spirit form.  
" Yami follow me." she said as everyone followed her to the tower.  
"You may not remember this,but exactly at midnight.  
then you will find out what happens next." "Thank you Fizdis."said Yami.  
Fizdis nodded and disappeared forever." So what are we supposted to do?" asked Tristan.  
"When it is 11:50,go to where I fought Anubus. Then Tea and I will meet you there."Yami said.  
" Ohhhkk." Joey said confused.  
"What time is it?" Serenity said.  
"lt is 11:40, we need to go now." Mokuba said.  
"Yami,you remember when Master Simon said that once this happens you will get your memory back,"said Yugi.  
"Yes,I do." said Yami.  
"Do you want to go back to you time and home?" Yugi asked.  
"Yugi...I.."Yami said.  
"It is time." said Ishizu.At midnight, Yami did exactly what he and Tea always wanted to do;they kissed and the room started to glow.  
" Where are they?" said Mokuba.  
"Here they come!"said Serenity.  
"They are flying down to us!"said Joey.  
When they landed, everyone was in shock.  
Yami and Tea were holding hands and were in the Amenhotep Dynasty king and queen clothes.  
"Finally,you guys did somthing." said Mai.  
Simon appeared and said"King Yami, your kingdom is calling you"  
A portal appeared beside him, and then is said"Come time to go home"  
Yami looked at Tea and said" You know Yugi, I 've been thinking about what you said.Sorry Simon but I am home"  
Tea smiled and so did the others.  
"Just like the old times,Yami.Very well then see you around." he said as he disappeared into the protal and it vanished.  
" So how are we supposted to get home"  
Yami looked at Tea and they both nodded.  
" We will get us all home." Yami said.  
" Good because I am starving." Joey said.  
"Can we go now,I have a meeting to get to." Kaiba said.  
"Let's go home." Yami said.  
" Together."Tea said .  
"LET'S GO!" The End 


End file.
